1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film carrier for forming a film carrier type semiconductor device by packaging a semiconductor integrated circuit chip therewith, and more particularly to a pattern of conductive leads formed on a film carrier substrate. Furthermore, this invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device utilizing the film carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To improve the mounting density of a semiconductor integrated circuit device, the film carrier type semiconductor device has been widely used.
FIG. 1 shows an example of conventional film carrier packaged with a semiconductor integrated circuit chip. In the drawing, the numeral 51 denotes a film carrier substrate made of insulating material, e.g., glass epoxyresin, of 0.2mm thickness. The numeral 52 denotes a semiconductor body wherein a semiconductor integrated circuit chip (not shown) is packaged. The numeral 53 denotes sprocket holes used, for example, for fixing the film carrier to a manufacturing apparatus (not shown) during the fabrication. The numeral 54 denotes a plurality of conductive leads made of conductive material, e.g., copper leaf. The leads 54 are arranged in parallel with each other with a predetermined spacing P2. The numeral 55 denotes a punching hole formed in the film substrate 51. After a efficiency test, the conductive leads 54 are cut along the dashed line 50 to produce a semiconductor device having outer leads by separating a semiconductor body 52 from the film carrier substrate 51. In the efficiency test, test pins of a tester socket terminal area attached to the corresponding conductive leads 54 on the substrate 51 for avoiding the deformation of the conductive leads 54 by the stress of tester pins of the tester socket terminal.
FIG. 2 shows an example of a conventional tester socket terminal for the efficiency test of the semiconductor device FIG. 2A is a plan view and the FIG. 2B is a cross sectional view along the line I--I in FIG. 2A. The socket terminal body 60 is made of insulating material, e.g., plastic material In the body 60, a plurality of slits 63 are formed. In each slit 63, a contact test pin 61 is prepared. Each contact test pin 61 has outer lead portion 61a and spring portion 61b. The spring portion 61b gives preferable stress to the conductive lead 54 of the semiconductor device when the semiconductor device is contacted with the tester terminal 60. To the outer lead portion 61a of the contact test pins 61, predetermined test data is fed to test the quality of the semiconductor device. To form the slit 63 in this tester terminal, walls 62 are required. In the present production technique, a 0.45 mm minimum width is required for the wall 62 to secure the insulation between the adjacent contact leads 61, and for the strength of the wall 62.
The more the use of the carrier device has spread, the more the requirement of users for higher mounting densities has also increased. In the conventional film carrier, the conductive leads 54 are parallel throughout the portion out of the semiconductor body 52. Thus, the spacing P2 of the outer leads of the semiconductor device is equal to the spacing P1 of the tester socket terminal. The spacing of outer leads of the semiconductor device may be reduced with the progress of itnergration techniques for semiconductor chips. However, to test the device with the conventional tester socket terminal, in the conventional way, the reduction of the spacing of the device is restricted by the spacing of the test pins of the tester socket terminal. Thus the mounting density is also restricted.